The present invention relates to an accessory for a video game, a gaming machine or an arcade video game machine that is designed to be detachably positioned on a console of the video game machine.
Video game machines increase in popularity every year. In addition to the traditional arcade game machines, the gambling industry has developed a multitude of machines for playing the games of chance (such as slot machines, video poker and the like). While playing a gaming machine a user may sit or stand in front of the machine. The user plays by and inserting coins, currency bills or other forms of credit, and manipulating one or more controls located in the gaming machine.
Players may spend hours playing a game, much like persons typing at a computer keyboard. The same symptoms of tiredness in the wrist accompany long hours of playing game machine. The gaming machines are not equipped to provide different levels of control locations for different size individuals or persons with disabilities. As a result, many players find that long hours of pushing the controls on a gaming machine or a video game machine cause stress and discomfort in the wrist, resulting in symptoms not unlike carpal tunnel syndrome that afflicts many computer users.
There exists, therefore, a need for an arm or wrist support accessory that can be detachably positioned on the console of a video game machine or slot machine to provide comfortable support for the user's arm.